ideas_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures Begins (2019 film)/Credits
Opening Logos * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4T4vdAV5Vk * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JMpiOHMAKU Opening Credits Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Harold Films A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production Theadventuresbeginslogo.png Closing Credits Directed by * Bob Persichetti * Peter Ramsey * Rodney Rothman Produced by * Avi Arad * Amy Pascal * Jordan Kerner * Phil Lord * Christopher Miller * Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews * Christina Steinberg Screenplay by * Phil Lord * Rodney Rothman Story by * Phil Lord John Bradley Daisy Satomi Tara Strong Female US Denys Arcand Charlotte Arnold Matt Austin Kyra Azzopardi Alan Bleviss Linwood Boomer Sarah Barrable-Tishauer Rod Beattie Yvette Brind'Amour Geneviève Brouillette Greg Bryk Valerie Buhagiar Sonya Biddle with Steve Byers and Richard Clarkin Executive Producers * William Renschen * Jenny Harder * Greg Berlanti * Mark S. Miller * Chris Williams Director of Photography * Phil Méheux Production Designer * Bill Boes Edited by * Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer * Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by * Henry Jackman * James Newton Howard * Lorne Balfe * Daniel Pemberton Visual Effects Supervisor * Yarrow Cheney Animation Supervisor * Andrew R. Jones Art Director * Benjamin Plouffe Character Designer * Shiyoon Kim Head of Story * Justin Carpenter Head of Layout * Kim Lucy De La Cruz Head of Character Animation * Josh Beveridge Supervising Animators * Jamie Branquinho * Nick Bruno * Christopher Whittier * Jean-Claude J. Kalache * Anna Kardashian * Philip Rudolph Production Manager * Anthony Nisi Digital Producer * Christopher "Chris" Miller CG Supervisors * Daniel Jennings * Pablo Helman * Jenny Harder * Harry Gundersen * Damon Crowe Supervising Sound Editor * Addison Teague Sound Designer * Gary Rydstrom Scrolling Credits Production Supervisor John Lasseter Cast RhythmHeaveny: John Bradley RhythmHeaveny Megamix: Daisy Satomi RhythmHeaveny Fever: Tara Strong TV Narrator: Female US Arroyo: Denys Arcand Barry: Charlotte Arnold Ben: Matt Austin Chad: Kyra Azzopardi Erik: Alan Bleviss Gary: Linwood Boomer Had: Sarah Barrable-Tishauer Ian: Rod Beattie Jeffrey: Yvette Brind'Amour Katie: Geneviève Brouillette Lopez: Greg Bryk Matt: Valerie Buhagiar Rick: Sonya Biddle Valerie: Steve Byers Zack: Richard Clarkin Additional Voices Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Additional Story Material by David Sproxton 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor * Hailee Steinfeld 3D Stereoscopic Co-Supervisors * Michael Suvée * James Prola Digital Production Managers * Diana Rodriguez * Evelyn Deavor * Stephen Heneveld MLDPS Visual Effects Supervisor * Aviva Corcovado MLDPS Animation Supervisor * Thomas Hannivan MLDPS Visual Effects Producer * Michelle Lee Robinson MLDPS Visual Effects Executive Producer * Rob Letterman Visual Effects Supervisor * Wang Tong Animation Supervisors * Denis Couchon * Song Jian Project Managers * Gu Haiming * Madison Sellers Department Coordinators * Wang Miao * Zhang Xiaoman * Chen Tianhong * Song Yujie Story Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Script Coordinator * Kyle Fukuto Production Consulting * Meghan Malloy Kunkleman Art Department Art Department APMs * Kathryn Couture * Kyle Rapone Character Design Visual Development Visual Consultant * Alberto Mielgo Comic Book Artists * Jason Latour * Sara Pichelli * Rico Renzi * Robbi Rodriguez * Marcelo Vignali Motion Graphics Artist * Michael V. Schroeder Art Department Coordinator * Demetri Tzamaras Editorial Editorial APM Adam Brown Editor Matt Landon Associate Editors Jennifer Dolce Andrew Laviton Vivek Sharam 1st Assistant Editor Sarah D. Cole Assistant Editors Bret Allen Patrick Ballin Editorial Coordinator Daniel Evans Asset Production Production Supervisor, Characters * Jennifer "Ted" Newfield Production Supervisors, Environments * Marisa X. Castro * Jessica Schlobohm Production Management Associate Production Manager * G. Mark Fitzgerald Unit Producer * Daniela Mazzucato Production Data Manager * Luis E. Villanueva Additional Production Management * Rachel Zusser Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Panko and Panda Studios Modeling Modeling Supervisor * Fred Allen Modeling Manager * Jeffrey Gribble Modeling Leads * Jeremy Renner • Amy R. Racius Additional Modeling Lead * Charles Cunningham-Scott Modelers Additional Modelers * Jessica Bartoshewski * Alena Wooten-Tottle Modeling Coordinator * Mike Sungjoon Hong Characters Characters Supervisor * Johann Francois Coetzee Characters Manager * Jamie Branquinho Rigging & Simulation Leads * Ariel Nguyen • Tim Mertens Environment Leads * Christiana Marie Cunanan * Chris Stover Rigging Artists Simulation Artists Environment Artists Characters Coordinators * Danielle Beverson • Austin Salmi * Nicholas Ellingsworth Simulation Coordinator * Steph Gortz Environments Production Assistant * Christiana Marie Cunanan Environment Coordinator * Christopher Antoniou Sets & Props Sets & Props Supervisor * Janet Healy Sets Manager * Annie Mueller Props Manager * Christopher Manning Sets & Props Modeling Leads * Bex Taylor-Klaus * Gal Gadot * Aviva Corcovado Sets & Props Modeling Artists Sets & Props Rigging Lead Christopher M. Burrows Sets & Props Rigging Artists Sets & Props Rigging Coordinator * Duncan Rouleau * Steven T. Seagle Sets & Props Surfacing Lead * Glenn Ficarra Sets & Props Surfacing Artists Set Dressers * Laurent De la Chapelle * Antonio Gomez * Timothy Rodriguez Sets Coordinator * David Ian Baxter Layout Layout Supervisor * Laure Gauthier Layout Manager * James Halverson Rough Layout Lead * Joseph Nguyen Rough Layout Artists Final Layout Lead Mark Spevick Final Layout Artists Additional Final Layout Artists * Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage * Anibis Lockward Sotolongo * Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Stereo Layout Lead * James Miller Stereo Layout Artists Layout Production Assistant * Lucy Dowden Layout Coordinator * Mark Gelfuso Animation Animation Manager * Christopher Whittier Directing Animators * Sarah Jo Helton * Doug Sweetland * Scott Clark Animatiors Crowd Animators * Kathleen Jackson * Alex Prichard * Karey Kirkpatrick Animation Fixers * Kaja Openai * Christopher Gunderson * Peng Liao Animation Coordinators * Jillian Spencer * Jocelyne Theresa Ward * Jillian Brooke Roberts Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor * Christopher Kenne Character Effects Manager * Greg Lopez Character Effects Leads * Brian Chumney * Terry Nguyen * Juna Stacy Character Effects Artists Character Effects Coordinators * Genesis Rodriguez * Evelyn McQuarrie * Christopher MacGuffin Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor * Jill Culton Pipeline Managers * Todd Tomago * Guido Marino Lead Pipeline Artists * Erik Williams * Charlotte Moore Pipeline Artists Additional Pipeline Artist * Jan Roelfs Pipeline Coordinator * Tom Dillon Crowds Crowds Supervisor * Yannick Beckham Crowds Manager * Kathleen Jackson Crowds Artists Effects Effects Supervisor * Matthew Kiyoshi Wong Effects Manager * Jared McIntosh Effects Lead * Vincent Serritella Effects Artists 2D Effects Artist * Alex Redfish Effects Coordinator * Christine Crowley Lighting & Compositing Lighting Supervisors * Nicholas Ellingsworth * Amy Pfaffinger Lighting Manager * Richard Gouge Lighting & Compositing Leads Technical Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Lighting Coordinators * Pablo Helman * Jake Johnson * Caitlin Peak Coons Technical Direction and Development Technical Direction Supervisor * Julie Baner Technical Direction Manager * Jennifer J. Pan Technical Directors Additional Technical Directors * Christopher Rodriguez * Evelyn Deavor * Stephen Heneveld Additional Supervising Technical Director * Stuart Michael Dobbs Technical Direction Coordinator * Nomish Bhardwaj Matte Painting Matte Paint Supervisor * James Lopez Matte Paint Lead * Jon Stewart Matte Painters Look Development Look Development Leads John Kreidman • David Cameron Look Development Artists Texture Paint Supervisor Akash Abhishek Karmakar Texture Painters Look Development and Texture Paint Coordinator Jin Kim Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor James Knestrict Stereoscopic Manager Beth Amara 3D Technical Supervisor Daniel McCoy Director of 3D Production Marisa X. Castro Technical Lead Mark McQwan Rendering Lead Kirk Nguyen Stereoscopic Artists Technical and Rendering Production Studio Production Manager * Gabriel Williams Digital Resource Manager * Jared Peinoit Production Office Manager * Vanessa Nguyen MLAS Production Coordinator * Harry Moore Casting Associate * Libby Thomas Dickey Casting Consultant * Brett Hoffman MLDPS Head of Production * Jeff Driskill MLDPS Executive Order * Hakeem Williams Clearance Coordinator * Joel Dougherty Digital Production Administrator * Jonathan Parker Production Coordinators * Noel Laquon • Sara Duran-Singer Production Finance * Haley Flaniken • Talar Boyajian * Jennifer Jejo Sleeper • Ola Mota Custom Animation Production Digital Effects Supervisor * Christopher Rodriguez Digital Producer * Will Renschen Digital Production Manager * Lauren Nicole Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Post Production Post Production Supervisor * David Okey Assistant Post Production Supervisor * Eileen Godoy Post Production Manager * Sara Duran-Singer Post Production Executive Supervisors * Jessica E. Smialek * Monica Kelly Head of Post Production * Bérénice Robinson Post Production Coordinator * Ben Estrada Post Production Sound Services Provided by * Skywalker Sound, A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company * Marin County, California Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor * Tom Myers Supervising Sound Editor * Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers * Gary A. Rizzo, CAS * Tom Myers Sound Effects Editors * David Hughes * Steve Orlando Assistant Supervising Sound Editor * Anthony De Francesco Foley Editors * Shaun Farley * Zach Martin Foley Artists * Jana Vance * Ronni Brown Foley Mixer * Blake Collins, CAS Assistant Re-Recording Mixer * Liz Marston Original Dialogue Mixers * Carlos Sotolongo * Jonathan Bloom ADR Voice Casting by * L.A. Maddogs Original Score Produced by * Henry Jackman Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan Orchestrations by * Nick Glennie-Smith Digital Score Recordist * Kevin Globerman Score Production Supervisor * Andrew Skeet Score Conducted by * Marshall Bowen Score Contractor * Gavin Greenaway Score Mixed by * Alan Meyerson * Amit Harel Head of Music Department * Satoshi Mark Noguchi Music Editor * Slamm Andrews Music Preparation * Booker White Additional Score Mixed by * Dennis S. Sands * Dave Way Score Engineer * Shawn Murphy Score Recorded by * Ethan Rank * Pavel Yudin Score Coordinator and Score Editor * Fiona Cruickshank Score Recorded at * Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. Score Mixed at * Remote Control Productions Music Production Services * Peter Rotter Main Titles & Animated End Titles Sequences by * PictureMill End Crawl by * Scarlet Letters Digital Intermediate by * EFILM Digital Colorist * Natasha Leonnet Digital Intermediate Producer * Loan Phan Rights and Clearances by * Entertainment Clearances, Inc. * Cassandra Barbour * Laura Sevier For Movie Land Digital Production Services Co-President, Feature Animation Group Karl Lagerfeld Head of Global Production Joseph Cavanaugh San Francisco Unit General Manager Jenna Nguyen Head of Feature Film Development Nicola Kneeland Development Executive Nicky Nguyen Head of Artist Management Kevin Webb Head of Production Technology Jessica Schlobohm Production Executives Ted Sandy Cohn Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Pipeline Directors Sam Marks Marcus Nguyen Production Technology Director Evan Rachel Wood Workflow Directors Dante Tantoco Dan Hermansen Kimberly Arnesen Studio Department Managers Studio Development Artists Studio Associate Department Manager Mark Farquhar Studio Department Coordinators Glen McIntosh Nicholas Stoller Studio Development Coordinator Audrey Nguyen Technology Development Senior CG Technology Manager * Katie Collins CG Technology Manager * Chris Sanders CG Technology Supervisor * Marc Andre Davignon Heads of Technology Lead Technology Team Technology Team Technology Resource Managers Technology Supervisor * Lauren McCallum Technology Managers * Janelle Hepburn • Larry Miller Technology Coordinator * Brian Swanton Render and Resource Management Production Coordinator * Jimmy Tsai Sr. Technical Director * Otis Lopez Technical Directors Render Wrangler Karey Kirkpatrick Production Engineering Lead Production Engineers * Jody Trichloroethylene * George Miller Sr. Production Engineers * Ian Farnsworth * Rob O'Neill * Jennifer Haydn-Jones * Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Production Engineers Software Development Software Development Manager * Jon Mitchell Software Engineering Manager * Talar Boyajian Color Scientists * Joey Zhang • Jon Stewart * Jeffrey Miller Software Leads Software Engineers Additional Software Development Artists Manager of Research and Development * Katherine Vander de Christopherson Sr. Research Associates * Roggie Dinklage • Peter Ramsey * Peter Nofz • Miles Morales Software Tools Lead * Jin Suyiooero Research Associates Systems Systems Manager * Gerardo De la Cruz Head of Systems * Abraham Franklin Tseng Sr. Infrastructure Engineers * Jorge Marquez • Haley Flaniken Sr. Systems Administrators * Linda Gunderson • Mike Navarro Lead Systems Engineers * Robert Adams • Fred Thompson Systems Engineers System Management Artists Lead Systems Administrators Systems Administrators Additional Systems Administrators * Randall Thom • Dan Robinson * Lenny Edwards • James Thornton * Rick Giovinazzo • Diana McKenzie Systems Technical Coordinator * Kathleen Jackson Systems Coordinator * John DeMita Help Desk * Wanda Hamilton * Kamala Nguyen Pre-Production Technology Head of Pre-Production Technology * Jonathan Martinez Pre-Production Technology Support * Henry Miller • Christopher Zwick * Kim Lee • John Miller Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers HP logo-1.png Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers NetApp-Color-Horizontal-with-Reg-Mark.png For Movie Land Animation Studios Administration Business and Legal Affairs Facilities and Shared Services Finance, Accounting and Operations Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Marketing, Public Relations and Custom Animation Sony_Pictures_Imageworks_logo.png Soundtrack Album on Interscope_Records.png Music Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. and Panko and Panda Studios Film and Television Programming, LLC. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation Rhythm Heaven Megamix Front.png This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. genuineanimation.png Quebec Production Services Tax Credit logo.jpg Movie Land Animation Studios logo is a trademark of Movie Land, Ltd. Movie Land is the purposes of copyright laws of the United States. Special Thanks Woody Babies * Arroyo • Barry • Ben • Chad • Erik • Gary • Had • Ian * Jeffrey • Katie • Lopez • Matt • Rick • Valerie • Zack Supported and Supervised by China Film Co-Production Corporation TAB2019CreditLogos.png This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. In Loving Memory of Yves Amyot (2004 - 2016) Yves_Amyot.jpg Battle For BFDI2.png Closing Logos Movie_Land_Animation_Studios_Logo.png Released_by_Columbia_Pictures_Logo.png